Anthony And Ian from Smosh
by NaughtyLittleGirl
Summary: Anthony and Ian from youtube web show Smosh explore their desires for each other.


Anthony and Ian were the best of friends. They had moved in with each other a few years ago, and ever since they first met, their chemistry was undeniable. Anthony, a smooth, dark haired, pouty emo boy had barely been able to contain himself sometimes around the boy. Ian's tall, built body and sculpted hair teased Anthony and often tortured him with desire.

One night, not too long ago, both boys had the night off and planned to stay at home and relax.

"I'm going to go hop in the shower" Anthony said as he walked past Ian.

Ian stood and walked to the kitchen. Looking out the window, he heard the sound of the shower turn on. Ian couldn't help but imagine Anthony's rigid, hard body pulsing as he drenched himself in the shower. Ian shuddered and shook his head.

In the bathroom, Anthony had stripped down. He stood in front of the mirror completely naked. His body wasn't hard to admire. He allowed his hand to carress his strong thick cock. Anthony leaned against the sink. Breathing out slowly, gasping in shallow breaths he rocked his hand back and forth until his blood was electric with the desire to cum.

Anthony stepped into the shower and let the water splash against his body. He poured liquid soap over his taught muscles and moaned as he massaged his own skin. Stopping himself before he could release, his body was now aching to be touched. But Anthony wasn't ready to cum to Ian, not yet. They were still just friends… Weren't they? But Anthony had seen the way Ian admired the bulge in his boxers in the morning. And Anthony wasn't too shy to admit that he had noticed Ian's cock curve and harden under his sweatpants. Anthony walked into his room and laid down on the bed.

Ian was now in his room. His dirty thoughts had been enough to awaken his most primal desire, the need to be fucked. Ian had sprawled out on his bed, and started searching his laptops for something that would help him help himself. He had found a well-lit video of a young couple in their bedroom. Soon the couple was having sex, and Ian was stroking himself. His eyes moved to the woman's chest. Her round, pink breasts heaving up and down as she rode the man… Ian's eyes drifted down. The sight of the man's long cock sliding in and out of the girl's little pink pussy… Ian was rock hard. His fingers squeezed his shaft as he dug his toes into the mattress. Whimpering and naked, Ian lay, about to cum.

That's when Anthony walked in. Anthony had decided to check out what Ian was doing, and his timing couldn't have been better. The door swung open, and the boys locked eyes. Ian tried to stop, but he couldn't. He was going to cum. Surrendering, he closed his eyes, tilted his head back, and let the rush of heaven surge through his body. Anthony watched in shock as Ian's thick, white cum splashed across the room.

"I'm sorry!" Anthony gasped as he walked to his room.

Anthony's face was flushed, and he could feel the blood rush down as he went into his room. Lying on his bed he closed his eyes and tried to think of something else. But the only image his mind could create was that of Ian experiencing ultimate ecstasy… Anthony was beyond turned on. But no, he wouldn't. He could control himself.

After several hours of the boys hiding out in their rooms, Anthony decided to go to the kitchen. He put a pizza in the oven and sat down. He heard footsteps. He turned around to see Ian. Ian smiled bashfully.

"Sorry man… About earlier, I mean." Ian apologized.

"Don't worry, we all do it." Anthony laughed.

"Yeah, we both know what "shower" is code for. Haha. They both laughed. Ian sat down next to Anthony with a bowl of cereal. Ian spooned a mouthful of lucky charms into his mouth.

"Actually… I kind of liked it." Anthony admitted.

Ian's jaw dropped. Milk spilled out of his mouth and dripped down his chin.

Anthony's eyes met Ians', and Anthony leaned in.

Anthony slid his tongue from his mouth, and slowly licked the cold milk off Ian's chin.

Ian couldn't suppress a sigh.

They locked eyes.

"I'm sorry…" Said Anthony.

"I'm not." Said Ian.

Anthony smiled and then leaned on top of Ian. Pushing the bowl of cereal off the kitchen table, Anthony straddled Ian. Ian laid back against the table. Anthony's soft lips began to trace down Ian's neck. Anthony pulled Ian's tee shirt over Ian's head, and started sucking on Ian's nipples. Anthony gently nibbled on Ian, and Ian squirmed. Anthony's dick, which had been hard ever since the shower now was throbbing against his jeans. Ian fumbled for the button, and then pulled down the zipper. Anthony dropped his pants and let Ian admire his body. Drops of precum spilled from Ian's cock as he looked at Anthony.

Ian leaned forward and started stroking Anthony's dick. As his hand tugged the soft skin, Ian swirled and flicked his tongue against the sensitive head of Anthony's penis. Ian slid Anthony's cock deeper into his mouth and gagged as it slammed against the back of his throat.

"You fucking like that, baby?" Asked Anthony.

Ian, mouth full of cock, closed his eyes and moaned. He was massaging Anthony with his tongue, and Anthony was loving it.

"Get down," Growled Anthony.

Ian dropped to all fours and arched his back.

"Please, Give it to me, daddy." Ian begged

Anthony's wet tongue traced around Ian's pink asshole until it was drenched. Anthony slowly slid into Ian, shaking and moaning in need. Ian was so tight and felt so good around Anthony. Both boys were sweating and panting with pleasure.

Ian had never felt something like this before. He loved being stuffed with his best friend's cock, it made him feel so full. And a certain longing, tingly feeling he'd never felt before started blossoming inside him. This feeling, of a tremendous pressure and tenderness grew stronger and strong with each grinding thrust Anthony delivered.

Anthony sounded less like a man and more like a dog as he growled at Ian. Anthony grabbed Ian's hair and tugged it back as his thighs slapped against Ian's ass. Anthony was fucking Ian harder and faster than he'd ever fucked anyone before. Anthony's soft skin stretched tighter as his dick was pumped to it's hardest with Anthony's young, hot blood. Anthony was consumed by a deep craving to explode with orgasm, and pretty soon he could no longer take it.

Ian too, had had enough, and he felt his knees weaken as his fists clenched. He called out in a low, voice that was dripping with ecstasy. Anthony thrusted once more into Ian as Anthony's cock sprayed his hot semen in Ian's ass. Ian and Anthony moaned out as they finished, both overcome and numb with fulfillment. They dropped, panting, to the floor and cuddled into each others' arms. They closed their eyes and within moments both trembling boys drifted into their dreams.


End file.
